warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts Fanfictions/ Secrets of the unknown
Hallo , welkom op deze pagina. Een oude poes lag kreunend op de grond. Elke keer als ze wilde opstaan werd ze door een stuiptrekkende beweging weer op haar knieën gedwongen. Ze sloot moeizaam haar ogen. Herinneringen vlogen voorbij als vlindertjes in groenblad. Ze zag haar leven aan zich voorbij flitsen. Fijne momenten, die warm aanvoelden en confronterende momenten, dingen die ze altijd angstvallig had proberen te vergeten. Alles kwam terug voor enkele seconden en losten daarna in het niets op. Wat gebeurde er? Het leek alsof een onzichtbare kracht de poes mentaal aan het leegzuigen was. Ze leek automatisch haar klauwen in en uit te slaan en ook had ze het gevoel dat iets naar haar keek. "Wat is er gebeurt met mij?" Murmelde ze krakend. Plotseling voelde ze een zachte poot op haar flank. "Wie is dat?" Miauwde ze angstig. "Zilverdoorn, je hebt gedaan wat je kon. Nu is het tijd dat een nieuwe generatie jouw goede werk zal overnemen" zei een kalme stem. Zilverdoorn probeerde zich om te draaien, maar dat mislukte. "Ga ik dood? Ik bedoel wie moet mijn taak dan overnemen!" De stem slaakte een diepe zucht. "Rustig degenen die het moeten weten zullen alles te weten komen." Zilverdoorn werd opeens een stuk kalmer, ze had goed werk verricht, ze hoefde zich nooit meer druk te maken. Ze liet die gedachte als maar als een tornado in haar hoofd rondtollen en rondtollen. Ze voelde zich steeds uitgeputter worden en viel uiteindelijk in een diepe slaap. Een slaap waar ze nooit meer uit zou ontwaken... samenvatting Op een avond krijgt de jonge Doorn een droom. Ze moest de geheimen van haar familie ontrafelen voor er onschuldig bloed zal vloeien. Alleen heeft doorn haar familie al heel lang aan de kant gezet. Ze wil er niets meer mee te maken hebben. Is ze echt bereid het leven van iedereen op het spel te zetten voor haar eigen gevoelens??? proloog 1 Doorn legde troostend haar poot op het hoofd van haar broertje. "Kom op, Snipper... Alsjeblieft" miauwde doorn wanhopig. Snippers flanken zwoegden moeizaam heen en weer. Af en toe vertrok zijn staart van de pijn. Zijn zachte, wolachtige vacht was modderig en zat losjes om zijn tere lichaampje. Hij was te klein voor zijn leeftijd. Je kon zien dat hij honger had. Doorn likte voorzichtig zijn pels schoon. Wat moest ze doen? Oh wanneer kwam haar moeder terug. Dat duurt vast nog heel lang, als ze tenminste terugkomt. Dacht doorn bitter. Snippers anders twinkelende blauwe oogjes staarden hol vooruit. Zijn adem werd steeds langzamer en elke teug lucht kostten zijn longen moeite. Hij was ziek. Doorn had van alles geprobeerd. Ze had hem warm proberen te houden, ze had hem zelfs kruiden gegeven om te eten. Het waren alleen de verkeerde kruiden geweest, hij was er alleen maar nog veel zieker van geworden. Doorn knipperde pijnlijk met haar ogen. Diep in haar hart wist ze dat haar broertje het niet zo overleven, maar... Hij was nog zo klein. Hij verdiende het niet om te sterven. Snipper draaide zijn hoofdje in doorns richting. "Ik ben moe" fluisterde hij met een hoog stemmetje. Doorn boog haar kop. "Ga maar slapen." Snipper slaakte een zucht. "kan ik dan straks weer spelen?" Vroeg hij. Er flitste hoop door zijn ogen. "Ja, straks kun je weer lekker spelen en rennen door de groen velden. En je kunt vladderende vlindertjes vangen en vogeltjes horen zingen." Loog doorn. Ze wilde eigenlijk de waarheid vertellen, maar hij zou vast bang worden. Snipper glimlachte zwakjes naar zijn zus en sloot daarna zijn ogen. Zijn flanken zwoegden niet langer. Zijn staart lag stil. Hij was dood. Doorn begon te snikken. "Het spijt me. Het spijt me echt" murmelde ze. H1 Doorn liep tevreden naar een keurig hoopje bladeren en ging liggen. Ze krulde haar eekhoornachtige staart om haar lichaam en luisterde sloot haar ogen. Ze luisterde ontspannen naar het geklop van haar hart. Ze slaakte nog één diepe geeuw en viel in slaap. Meteen merkte ze dat er iets anders was dan normaal. Ze rook lentegeuren, bloemen. Ook was ze zich er vaag van bewust dat er een koele wind tegen haar vacht blies. Als de adem van een moederkat. Het voelde zo fijn aan dat doorn begon te spinnen. Zo zacht als het gebrom van een vlieg. Toen rook ze nog iets anders. Een kat. Doorns haren sprongen omhoog. Ze kende deze kat. Haar gesnor ging over in een woedend geblaas. Ze haatte deze kat. Ze had zin om haar klauwen in haar te slaan. Ze had zin om pelzen aan stukken te scheuren. De kat kwam dichterbij. Doorn voelde de grond trillen, ze zag niet. Niets dan duisternis en leegte. "Wat wil je!!!" Fluisterde doorn scherp. Het had meer als een bevel geklonken dan als een vraag. De kat kwam nog dichterbij. "Oh doorn! Mijn dochter! Wat ben je groot geworden." miauwde de stem liefkozend. Doorn probeerde zich uit alle macht te bewegen, maar ze zat muurvast. "Ik ken je niet meer. Maak dat je wegkomt." Zei ze met een stalen toon. De andere poes, oftewel doorns moeder, maakte een pijnlijk klinkend kreetje. "Het spijt me echt." Doorn voelde al de pijn die ze ooit gevoeld had weer terug komen. "Je verdiende ons niet!!!" Haar moeder begon te snikken. Doorn hoorde druppelende tranen. Tranen van verdriet. "Ik...ik had nog een ander nest.." Miauwde haar moeder schril. Doorn explodeerde bijna van binnen. Haar ingewanden leken naar buiten te willen. "Zij hadden een vader!, zij hadden familie die voor hun zorgden!!! Wij hadden alleen jou!" Bij het woord familie kromp haar maag samen. Ze haatte dat woord. Normaal hoorde er een betekenis aan te zitten, het hoorde iets waard te zijn. Toen gooide doorn het eruit, iets wat ze al heel lang wilde zeggen. Iets wat haar altijd al dwars zat als een scherpe stekel in je poot. "Door jou is snipper dood!!!" Het werd stil. Na een tijdje schraapte Doorns moeder haar keel. "Is...is Snipper dood???" Doorn voelde haar ogen vochtig worden. "Hoe zou hij nog kunnen LEVEN!!? Wie moest hem voedden dan. IK soms?! Ik was zeven maanden! Hij net 1! En Jij was zijn MOEDER!" Daarna begon alles om doorn te tollen. Het leek wel een aardbeving. Met een schok opende ze haar ogen. Ze was weer thuis. Ze was weer alleen. Categorie:Stormharts Fanfictions